


Hearthfire

by tteonu



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Human Sunoo, Human/Vampire Relationship, I'm just bored, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Vampire Bites, Vampires, awkward sensual touching, kinda out of character I guess, lazy writing, sunoo is just laughing lol, vampire Sunghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteonu/pseuds/tteonu
Summary: lazy vampire sunghoon x human sunoo oneshotSunghoon has lived his life having never seen his own reflection. He asks Sunoo to explain what he looks like.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Hearthfire

_broken glass on his floor; teeth on his throat._

Sunoo was a giggly mess; hiccups interrupting his laughs and his cheeks were rubbed raw. _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ His neck was warm and numb. His whole body was hot, and his head hurt from laughing so much. _Everything is so much funnier when you're tired_ , he thought.   
The sky was flushed pink as if it had been kissed, the sun sinking lower and lower and lower. Sunoo snuggled deeper into the grass below him, his fingertips collecting the dew off of the ground. Beside him rested Sunghoon, his lip stained red with blood and his hair stuck to his forehead. _How long have we been here? who cares!?_  
Sunghoon was so handsome. The way he let his hands trail all over Sunoo's neck as if it belonged to him. And in a sense, it did. Sunoo liked feeding his hyung.  
Sunghoon rubbed his eyes, his amusement thinning out into resentment and shyness. Sunoo blinked, concerned. He was so tired and drained, but the feeling of Sunghoon's fingers in his hair and on his face kept him awake.   
"Ddeonu," The oldest sighed, almost romantically. Sunoo parted his lips innocently, as if to say 'im listening'. This made Sunghoon avert his eyes awkwardly. It was weird how the two could go from laughing until their mouths were sore to being uncomfortable with each other.   
Sunghoon reached out to cup the younger's face, his arm sickly pale, the setting sun's light shining seductively onto his veins.  
"Ddeonu, could you tell me what I look like?"

Sunoo was startled for a moment, blinking shyly before staring at the grass. Sunghoon was simply, a vampire. He'd been living his life without ever seeing a reflection of himself. Ludicrous.

"Oh, Sunghoon." A quick breath, a small smile. "You have the prettiest brown eyes."  
"Oh?" The older one hummed. Sunoo nodded.  
"Continue, please." Sunghoon said, desperately.  
"Well," Sunoo went on. He was laughing now. "Well, you have the loveliest skin. Touching it is like touching snow."   
Sunghoon closed his eyes, sighing dreamily.   
"You have dark hair, and a strong jawline as well. You're so handsome. Really, are you sure you're not a prince?" 

Sunghoon laughed tenderly, pulling Sunoo close to him and kissing the mark he had left on the younger's throat. Sunoo groaned, the spot sore and tender. This made Sunghoon chuckle.   
"Enough, shall we leave?"   
Sunoo sat up and gazed into the haunting forest behind them.  
"Yeah, we shall."


End file.
